WARRIORS: Swift's Legacy: Book One: Swift's Beginning
by Spottedpaw of SplashClan
Summary: We all know Swiftpaw; he was killed by a dog. But, what if StarClan allowed him to live? What if he was born to a family of loners? Here's what I think would happen. (Book One) OC's welcomed.
1. Chapter 1: Swiftpaw's Good-bye

Swiftpaw felt himself being litterally eaten alive by the huge mutt. He heard Brightpaw's screams from behind. Barely making out the she-cat's image, the black-and-white tom saw that her face was heavily bleeding, and scarlet blood flowed from the right side of it.

"Brightpaw!" he yowled. "Run!"

"I can't!" she screamed. Swiftpaw saw the ginger-and-white apprentice collapse, her belly soaked with blood. The tom screeched when the dog bit down into his pelt, peircing the skin.

Brightpaw screamed as loudly as she could; though both apprentices knew no one could hear them. Swiftpaw felt himself being thrown onto the blood-stained grass, the wind being knocked out of his lungs. It took the tom a second or two to regain his breath, but that was a few heartbeats wasted, because the dog was charging towards him.

Swiftpaw weakly lifted his head up and growled. Then, he looked over at the unconcious Brightpaw, her body limp and torn. Gashes were flowing over, and old scars were opened and bleeding.

The black-and-white cat forced himself upwards. "If I have to die, I'll go down like a warrior!" he shouted at the mutt. Slashing at the dog's legs, Swiftpaw felt victorious. He knew that the pack wasn't able to take much more.

_Hang in there, Swiftpaw. Hold on just a little longer, then you drag Brightpaw and yourself back to the camp! _he thought. The mettalic smell of blood swirled around in his nose, making him dizzy. He looked back at Brightpaw who moaned from where she laid, red liquid forming in a pool around her lacerated body.

Swiftpaw felt something slam into his back, sharpness sinking into his black-and-white fur. Whipping around, he saw a much bigger dog, at least five times bigger than he was, standing over him. The cat snarled, but he knew there was no hope in chasing this one off.

The mutt bared its teeth and put its muzzle to Swiftpaw's neck. _StarClan, help me! _he thought, hoping his ancestors would listen.

But, he only heard the twinkling of stars, even though it was daylight.

When he could fight no longer, Swiftpaw's body went limp. The dog came down on top of the cat and threw him over to Brightpaw, who fluttered her eyes open when the tom's body slammed down beside of her.

The black-and-white apprentice struggled to breathe. His kit-like mews were mere stammers, as he drew in his breaths. Brightpaw weakly pulled herself over to him. Then, she picked her head up, and licked the top of Swiftpaw's. As if it seemed like only a few heartbeats, the dogs were gone. They had ran off, far from where the apprentices were lying.

"Swiftpaw? Swiftpaw, get up!" the she-cat begged.

"B- Brightpaw, hey." the tom choked, staring into the remaining eye of his fellow apprentice.

"I'm so sorry." she squeaked.

"Don't be. I got you into this. I shouldn't have ever tried to go to the Snakerocks. Brightpaw, please don't be upset." Swiftpaw begged.

"We'll be fine . . . er . . . you'll be fine! I'll go get Cinderpelt, and she'll fix you." Brightpaw struggled to stand. She took about two pawsteps before falling again. Swiftpaw shook his head.

"You're not strong enough to go all the way back to camp. Brightpaw, don't be afraid of me dying. I'll always be with you. I promise."

Brightpaw sobbed and rested her head on Swiftpaw's blood-stained pelt. The tears stung him even worse, but the tom knew this was his last chance with her. He smiled and stared up at Brightpaw, his pale, amber eyes gleaming. As he drew in a gulp of air, the apprentice stared up at the bright, blue sky. Then, everything faded into black, and Swiftpaw released his final breath.


	2. Chapter 2: Lions And Snails

**A/N: Hello! Okay, so I need names for the loners. I can't have anyone as Swift's sibilings, cause I already have those, but you can send in friends or family members (aunts, uncles, etc). Oh, and I also need a friend for him. It has to be a she-cat, cause . . . well . . . you get my drift, right? Anyway, here's chapter two!**

* * *

"Swiftpaw, Swiftpaw. Wake up!"

Swiftpaw opened his amber eyes slowly. Stars swirled around him, and he also noticed that his pelt wasn't bloody and the stinging had left.

"Where am I?" he groaned. A golden tom with fur like a lion's stood infront of him. "Lionheart." he whispered.

"Indeed, young one." Lionheart spoke in his strong, yet soft, voice. "Welcome to StarClan."

"No, no, no! I can't be dead! How-" Swiftpaw stammered. He, then, remembered the dog attack, and the pain that had coursed through him as he took his final breaths. Still, this was just too much for the small tom. "But, Lionheart, if I'm dead, then why am I not in the hunting grounds of StarClan? It seems that I'm on the border between here and the Earth. What's going on?"

The former deputy shook his head. "One of the cats, Pinestar, asked me to meet you here. He said something about a question he needed to ask you."

Swiftpaw dipped his head and approached his uncle. "Well, are we going, Lionheart?" he asked.

"Yeah. Come on."

As soon as the two cats were in the StarClan territory, Swiftpaw gasped at the beautiful scenery infront of him. "Amazing, isn't it?" Lionheart asked, pushing his newphew closer to the star-lit fields.

Swiftpaw padded towards a brown tabby kit. It was his brother, who a died at an early age. Though he was unknown to most, Swiftpaw knew the tom's name. "Snailkit? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yep. How are you, Swiftpaw?" the kit asked in his high-pitched voice. The black-and-white tom nuzzled his brother, lickingn the tabby's head, just as Brightpaw did with him. Lionheart walked up behind the two, smiling. _It was such a shame to watse such a young, brave apprentice. _he thought. The golden tom's smile quickly faded to a frown. _It's not right to take kits and apprentices. Even young warriors. Oh well! I don't make the rules. Anyways, Swiftpaw's fine now._

After the brothers had finished their hugs and licks, Swiftpaw turned back to Lionheart. "By the way, who is Pinestar?" he asked.

"Pinestar was formerly a ThunderClan leader. His death was unkown, but he gave Bluestar he first life. We were all surprised to find out he made it to StarClan, considering the fact that he chose the soft life of a kittypet and left his Clan."

Swiftpaw stared at Lionheart and flicked his tail. "We should get going. Good-bye, Snailkit." Lionheart said. The tabby kit nodded and backed away, accidently falling into a pretty, tortoiseshell she-cat, who was talking to a light gray tom- Featherwhisker.

"Spottedleaf?" Swiftpaw asked in amazement. Though he had little memory of her, the apprentice still remembered the tortoiseshell when he was a kit. The former medicine cat lifted her head and smiled. Then she picked Snailkit up and set him down infront of her.

Featherwhisker brushed his thick, plump tail over Snailkit's flank. "You better get going, kit." he warned. "Go play and stay out of trouble."

The tabby nodded and pounded off into the distance, where a group of other kits were playing.

Lionheart dipped his head to Featherwhisker and Spottedleaf. Then, he pulled Swiftpaw towards him. "Let's go. We have to meet Pinestar . . . now."

* * *

As soon as they got into the trees, Swiftpaw already felt nervous. He looked around, trying to figure out his surroundings. Man, did he ever feel like a tiny, newly-born, kit.

"Lionheart, where are we going?"

"To the 'Seeing Waters.' That's where Pinestar had informed me to go."

As they got closer, the peaceful sound of a waterfall flowed through Swiftpaw's ears. At last, they had reached the Seeing Waters. Lionheart cleared his throat. "Pinestar?"

A pair of glowing green eyes stared out at the two. Gulping, Swiftpaw stepped back. "Don't be afraid, young one. I'm no threat." a voice said. A reddish-brown tom stepped out from behind the crystal-like rocks, his pelt glossy and shining in the light.

Lionheart smiled and dipped his head in respect; Swiftpaw did the same. "So, why did you need my nephew?" the golden cat asked.

Pinestar answered, "Personal reasons, Lionheart. Could you leave?"

"I guess. See you later, Swiftpaw."

The red-brown tom watched as Lionheart disappeared. He then, looked down at Swiftpaw, their eyes meeting with each other's. "What do you need me for?" Swiftpaw asked, a little shaky about this.

"How would you like to be born again?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this one's done! I may be able to update more, since there's only four and a half days of school left! Yay! And, yes, Swiftpaw did in fact, have a brother. He was un-named, so I gave him one. Snailkit is really cute in my opinion!**

**Snailkit: I know. I'm totally awesome!**

**Swiftpaw: In your dreams, little bro.**


	3. Chapter 3: Good Reasons

"What? But I just got here!" Swiftpaw snapped.

"Just listen. If you were reborn, then you'd have a chance at having a mate and kits. Thimk about the joy you'd feel when you're running through a field, a pretty, young she-cat following behind you. And playing in the meadows with your kits, the overwhelming feeling of fatherhood. Swiftpaw, just think."

"You don't even know me, Pinestar."

"I know you're Lionheart's nephew, that's good enough for me." the reddish-brown tom breathed. Swiftpaw had nothing else to say. Pinestar was right; if he was given another chance, then he could have a family of his own.

"Alright. I accept. But, you have to allow Snailkit to come with me. Let him be reborn." Swiftpaw said.

"Okay. I'll allow him to live again. So, do we have a deal?"

Swiftpaw thought for a moment, before answering, "Deal."

* * *

Snailkit was playing happily with the other StarClan kits, when his brother padded up to him. Swiftpaw nudged the tabby, who stared up into the black-and-white tom's amber eyes. "Snailkit, I need you to come somewhere with me tonight, okay?"

Snailkit shrugged. "Okay. Where are we going, though."

"You'll just have to wait."

"Oh, okay." he sighed. Swiftpaw bent down and nibbled Snailkit's ear. One of the other kits, a small, pale gray-and-white she-kit, padded over to the brothers, her eyes gleaming.

"Oh, Swiftpaw, this is Mosskit. She was Bluestar's daughter."

"Yep, that's me! And Snailkit is an awesome friend!" Mosskit beemed, making Snailkit blush. Swiftpaw laughed and fell backwards. He rolled around in the dirt, giggles coming from him. Mosskit blinked and stared at Snailkit, who was eyeing Swiftpaw.

"Could you please get up?" the tabby asked, infuriated. Swiftpaw smiled, nodded, and stood to his paws. Small chuckles still errupted from him.

"So anyway, Snailkit, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then let's go. We need to hurry." Swiftpaw said, pushing Snailkit infront of him. Mosskit was shouting good-byes from behind.

* * *

The wind's speed picked up. Tufts of hair fell in Swiftpaw's face. Snailkit trailed behind, his tiny pawsteps almost silent. "Hurry up!" the apprentice yowled.

"I'm trying. I've never really walked this far."

Swiftpaw rolled his amber eyes and walked ahead of his brother. Once again, he heard the sound of the waterfall, only this time, the sound was heavier, like the water picked up speed. Snailkit gasped when he saw Pinestar sitting stiffly on a stump, his back completely straight, he eyes unblinking.

"He won't hurt you. I promise." Swiftpaw reassured. Snailkit nodded, still unsure about Pinestar's appearance. They padded up to the former leader.

"Welcome, Swiftpaw and Snailkit."

"Hello, Pinestar." Swiftpaw said. The reddish-brown tom leaped down from his perch.

"Should we get started?" he asked.

Snailkit shook violently, fear flooded through his veins. "Ready for what?" he stammered.

"Ready to be born again . . ." Pinestar spoke. "Okay, I need both of you to crouch down infront of the water, as if you were ready to drink it." Swiftpaw and Snailkit rested themselves on the rocks, their faces only a mouse-tail away from the crystal-clear pool. "Now, touch it with your nose." he commanded.

As if on cue, both cats poked the water with their noses, small ripples let out from where they broke the surface. Swiftpaw picked his head up first, followed by Snailkit. Pinestar then, told them to sit up straight and close their eyes. As soon as they did this, Pinestar spoke:

_I give these two new lives  
May they never hear my words again  
I pray they are given to a loving family  
Light their way, teach them!  
_

_From now on, Swiftpaw will be called Swift  
Snailkit will be Snail  
I, Pinestar, give them their new lives!_

Pain errupted through Swiftpaw's body. Snailkit had blacked out from the stinging, but somehow, he managed to stay upright. "Good luck, Swift and Snail. I bid you greatness and a bright future!" Pinestar yelled, though Swiftpaw could barely hear him.

Everything was fuzzy and fading. The stars were dimming around the tom as he sank into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so far I have two cats in line for his mate. I'll put a poll up later for them when Swift becomes older! ;) Anyway, I'll see you later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reborn

**A/N: From this point on, Swiftpaw will be Swift. Snailkit is now Snail. Refer them like this, please! And, I can't update for the next two days (maybe), 'cause I'm spending the night with my friend. I'm still accepting OC's. I can NOT take anymore she-cats for Swift to mate. But, please vote for Dusk, Nyx, or Zora. The poll is on my profile!**

After the stinging sensation died down in Swiftpaw's body, he began to feel around for Snail. He tried feeling around for his brother, but coldness flooded through him like the river gushing through camp.

Meanwhile, Snail was trying to communicate with his brother, but all that came out of his jaws were kit-like mews. Swiftpaw had his eyes open for a while, though everything was still dark. Then, his eyelids were forced shut.

Hissing, the tom pawed at his face; no use, he was blind now. The black-and-white tom blindly saw a flash of light, then everything was dark again.

Swiftpaw felt something wrap around his body, and a wet object rolled up his back, going in the wrong direction. "It's a tom, so is the tabby. As for the white one, well, that one's a she-kit. Torch, I need you to lick that one! Remember to go in the oppisite direction, so it'll warm him up!" he heard someone say.

It was a sweet voice, like that of his mother's, only this one seemed like it was in an older body. He felt himself being placed down on a soft bedding. Swiftpaw remembered the feel from when he was in the medicine cat den with Cinderpelt; moss.

"Mama, they look like wet rats!"

"Calm yourself, Bubble. You looked like that when you were born."

"Only prettier."

Who were these strange ones? What did they look like? Thoughts spread through Swiftpaw's body, like honey flowing onto his tounge for his sore throat. "What are you going to name them?" the nice voice said again.

"I'll name the black-and-white one Swift. The brown tabby could be Snail, and the white one is Mouse. What do you think, Bubble?"

"They're fine, I guess. Can I go now?"

"Sure."

Swift felt heavy pawsteps pound near him, as Bubble padded out. Finally, he reached the place where Snail laid. The tabby squirmed around until he smashed into Swift, causing both of them to mewl. "Oh, it's okay, my sons. Come snuggle beside of Mouse." their mother cooed.

Swift felt something curl around his tiny body, wrapping him in warmth. But the feeling of soft fur on his side made it even better; this had to be 'mama.' He sensed the presence of the two others that he will share his nest with, Snail and Mouse. "Well what do you know . . ." a strong voice whispered.

Though none of the kits could see, they knew that an important cat was with them. Swift heard his mother purr, then something ran over his head, causing him to make the same sounds. "Parsley, meet Swift, Snail, and Mouse. I'll tell you one thing: they sure are making Bubble jelious."

"Why should she be jelious? We still love her just the smae. But, these are kits. They need extra care."

"I know, I know. Eh . . . Bubble's probably off playing with Storm and Strike."

_Parsley must be our dad. _Swift thought. The black-and-white tom felt his belly roar with hunger. "Drink up, little ones." mama said. "And, in case you want to know my name, I am Falcon. Welcome to the world."

Swift yawned loudly and mewed. He was enjoying this stage; he was fed everytime he complained. And, though he couldn't see them yet, he got to meet four other cats: Luna, Claw, Frost, and Flame.

Frost and Flame were his cousins, while Luna and Claw were his aunt and uncle. Swift had heard that the she-kit was white, and her brother was a firey orange color.

Luna was white, exactly like her daughter, while Claw was ginger, somewhat like Flame. Sometimes, the sibilings would be placed into the nest while their parents were hunting. And on other days, he, Snail, and Mouse would be laid down in Flame and Frost's.

Anyway, he enjoyed the company of other kits. Bubble, on the other paw, got on his nerves. She would taunt him and Snail for being toms, and she'd tease Mouse for her size. Swift knew that his sister couldn't help that she was smaller than the others; after all, she was the runt of the litter.

"Ha! Mouse is smaller than the actual animal!" Bubble would laugh. Swift would quietly hiss from his bedding, wishing that his older sister would stop. But, he knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Mouse would just have to suck it up and face the fact that she was tiny.


	5. Chapter 5: Bubble's Hatred

For the next few weeks of his life, Swift had learned more about his surroundings.

But, he liked his den most of all. Falcon and Luna had to chase Bubble out yesterday, and the day before that, so Swift was enjoying every heartbeat of it. And, he had opened his eyes- they were large and amber.

He learned that Snail had green eyes, and Mouse had blue. Swift also got to meet Dragon, a black she-cat, and Jinx's, a gray tabby tom, kits; Nyx and Mystery, who were both black with short pelts. Only Nyx had dancing amber eyes while her sister's were green.

Then he met Dusk, a dark gray tabby, almost black, she-kit. Her and Nyx were the prettiest kits Swift had ever seen, and Snail was crushing on them a little too. Nyx made him blush more than anything.

"Nyx, Dust!" Mouse called out. "Want to play moss-ball with us?" She held up an object- it was green and slimy.

The two she-kits traded looks. Finally, Nyx sighed, "Okay. Come on, Mystery! Play with us!"

"I'm good." the sister pouted, haunched over in a corner, while her mother was grooming her. "Mother, you never bathe Nyx!" she hissed. Dragon curled her tail around Mystery, chuckling.

"I do it for you and her. Remember, I gave her a bath yesterday." the she-cat purred. Mystery groaned and slashed at the ground.

* * *

"It's coming at you, Dusk!" Nyx yelled. The moss-ball came flying over everyone's heads, and landed beside of the tabby. She bent down and picked it up in her paw, her claws wrapped neatly around the moss.

"Swift, catch!"

The black-and-white tom dashed across the den, his paws kicking up bedding from the nests, finally cathing up to the moss-ball. His ears pricked at the sound of pawsteps padding towards the den. "I hear someone!" he warned.

"It's just me, you little maggot." snapped a stern voice. _Oh no, _Swift thought, _it's Bubble! _It was, in fact, the grumpy white she-cat who hated her sibilings. Snail pulled Mouse back, careful not to put her in the lines of his older sister. Bubble stalked up to Swift and wrapped her fluffy, white tail over his legs. "Do you think mama's going to like this, Swifty?"

Swift folded his ears back and stared into the hating, gray eyes of Bubble. Then, he looked over to where Mouse, Snail, Nyx, and Dusk stood. The black she-kit, Nyx, padded foward, her gaze was sad.

Dusk looked at Swift and mouthed, "Swifty?"

"Did you hear me?" Bubble snarled, making the tom jump.

"Er . . ."

"Of course you didn't. You kits have zero respect for us adult cats. Anyway, have you seen Strike and Hickory anywhere?"

Swift slowly shook his head, mewing. Bubble snorted and whipped around, her tail smacking into the kit. He stumbled backwards and landed in a nest, which cut at his nose. The she-cat laughed, "Pathetic! You can't even stay on your paws! I feel sorry for our group, because if you ever tried to hunt, you'd fail!"

Swift stumbled to his paws and narrowed his amber eyes at his sister. On the other side of the den, Mouse's fur was standing on end as Bubble padded foward. The white she-kit's eyes gleamed. A loud _HISS _errupted from Mouse, who jumped on top of Bubble, her claws unsheathed.

"Go pick on a cat your own size! You have no buisness hurting Swift!" she yowled.

Furious, Bubble whipped around and snapped, "You aren't my mother! You can't tell me what to do! Now get off!" Both cats slashed at each other, blood flew from Bubble's pelt. Swift shook hard, as Snail and Nyx helped him back to his nest; that's when they heard a blood-chilling scream.

All eyes darted in the direction of Bubble and Mouse.

A dark shadow swept over a white kit's body, blood trickled down the neck. "Mouse!" Snail yelled. "Someone help!" Bubble panted over the limp cat, scarlet liquid fell from her jaws.

"You-" Swift choked. He wanted to curse her, but his head pounded from where he had hit it on the ground. Bubble was smirking, her eyes were laughing evilly. Shouts came from the outside, then Dragon, Falcon, Luna, and Mystery dashed in, their eyes widened when they saw Mouse.

Falcon screamed, "Mouse!" She darted down the slope, her pelt snagged by the brambles that stuck out in the front. She threw herself at Bubble, immediantly knowing that her eldest daughter killed her own sister.

"Mom! Get off!"

"You killer! You killed Mouse!"

"You don't know if she's dead-" Bubble was cut off by a painful _SMACK! _

The white she-cat fell to the ground, her paw clenched to her face. Blood poured from her eye, making her dizzy. Swift was in shock, Snail was crouched over Mouse, and Nyx and Dusk were being held back by Dragon, who had Mystery hanging from her jaws. "Mommy, is Falcon okay?" the kit whined.

"I don't know, Mystery. She knew what Bubble did. A mother's bond is strong with her kits, and her oldest one just killed her own sister."

"Mouse is dead? But she can't be! We were in the middle of moss-ball! Mama, please tell me she's not dead!"

"I can't tell you that she's alive." Dragon whispered. But at that point, everyone knew Mouse was gone. Her own life taken by the one who she called 'sister.'

* * *

** A/N: Okay, I my goal is ten reviews for the next two chapters! And please don't forget to vote on my poll!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Exile

**A/N: And . . . time to respond to reviews! Bluepool, why don't you do it?  
*Blue-gray she-cat walks in*  
Bluepool: Sure thing, Inkpelt!  
**_**Dry Lightning**_**: Swiftpaw's one of my favorites too!  
**_**Warriors Rocks**_**: I used Dusk!  
**_**Guest**_**: Yep. Pretty creative, huh? :)  
**_**NeonTomatoes**_**: :)  
**_**Icewing**_**: I used yours, as you can see!  
**_**Gingerkit**_**: I don't hate Bubble, cause well . . . it's a secret (for now, you'll find out later). And yes, Falcon is pretty upset.  
**_**Petaldawn**_**: I'll try to find a cat who can take care of them. Your cats may come later in the book though, but I will use them!**

**Me: Thanks, Bluepool.**

**Bluepool: Anytime, Ink! *Looks at me evilly***

**Me: Don't you dare!**

**Bluepool: *Grabs the mic.* Ink-Stained Pages-**

**Me: Shut up! *Pulls Bluepool's ears***

**Bluepool: Doesn't *strains* own-**

**Me: Say it and so help me I'll-**

**Bluepool: WARRIORS!**

* * *

"Someone, help!" Nyx screeched. "Please! Somebody!"

Mouse's fur blew in the cold wind, blood formed in a tiny pool around her throat. It took everything Swift had to not to attack Bubble. _Murderer . . . Bubble's nothing but one! _he thought, lashing his black-and-white tail.

Heavy pawsteps neared the den's entrance. A large brown she-cat and a scrawny, bulky tabby tom stepped in, their eyes widened in horror when they spotted Mouse's limp body. "What happened?" demanded the tom.

"Solo! Thank goodness you're here! Bubble has attacked and killed Mouse!" Dusk exclaimed. The brown she-cat, Mink, gasped and locked eyes with Bubble, who was still bleeding from where Falcon had slashed her.

"Why did you? Why did you kill my grand-daughter?" Mink lashed. Falcon was crying over Mouse, her tears falling into the kit's pelt, and staining it. Solo padded towards the mother and wrapped himself around her.

In her ear, he whispered, "I'll tell Parsley when he comes back."

"No. I'll tell him myself. He is Mouse's father. Send him in when he, Storm, Hickory, and Basil gets back from hunting. Please?"

"Alright. And I'll figure out what to do with Bubble," he turned to the brown she-cat, "Mink, grab this _traitor _and take her to Torch and Squirrel so they can fix her. Then, after Parsley finds out about Mouse, take the body to them."

"Yes, Solo," her voice turned cold, "Bubble! Get your worthless self over here and accept what you've done!"

Bubble gasped. She felt Dragon and Falcon shove her foward, their claws digging into her pelt. "Go!" yowled her mother. "Get out of here, you heartless fox-dung!"

Bubble's whole world shrank. Her own mom called her the most offensive name; Fox-dung. Tears slowly ran down her face, staining her white muzzle. Blood continued to fall from her eye, but she didn't care.

Swift, Snail, Dusk, Nyx, and Mystery watched as Bubble was dragged away by Mink, who was much bigger than the white she-cat was. The brown tabby kit cheered as he watched Bubble come closer to her doom.

* * *

As Bubble laid in the nest, the medicine cat, Squirrel, and her assistant, Torch, placed cobwebs and other herbs on the she-cat's face. It was completely silent in the den.

"You won't be able to see out of this eye again," Torch said, "maybe that's a good thing." Bubble rolled her remaining eye.

From the cracks of the den, Squirrel was gathering traveling herbs. "You might need these, young one. You know? For your 'journey.' Bubble, you'll have to keep your strength up to get out of the territory."

"Squirrel, are you actually giving this _killer _help? What's wrong with you?" snapped Torch.

"My young assitant, I've known Bubble's past longer than you have."

"What's this fox'dung's story, then?"

"Oh, er . . . I'll tell you later. I'm guessing Solo wants to see her now."

* * *

"I, Solo of the forest loners, call upon the deceased ones who lived here to shun Bubble, for she has killed her own sister and group-mate! And as leader, I ask premission to exile her and permenatly _banish _her from the forest!"

"I, Mink of the forest loner, second the fate of Bubble! I say if she's seen on this side of the lakes and rivers, she should be killed."

"It is settled," Solo annouced, "Bubble, you will be exiled for your crime. May you never come here again! If you are seen this time tomorrow, I will have all of my cats painfully kill you . . ."

Bubble dipped her head and stared at the ground. She could hear murmers from behind. One of them came from a light brown tabby, Hickory, frowning at her, his dark, olive-green eyes staring at Bubble as if to say, "Serves you right!"

Solo yelled, "Go!"

The she-cat jumped to her paws. Her long fur snagging the grass, as she stood. Bubble's tail slumped and she hung her head low. A sharp stab pricked her flank. The she-cat whipped around and saw Falcon's angry face, her muzzle stained with tears. Though her mother was eager for Bubble to leave, she knew that the queen didn't want to lose another daughter.

Falcon shook her head and padded off. When she moved, Bubble could see Storm and Strike, who were smiling evilly, as if they approved of Bubble.

As for Parsley, he wanted her out. Snarling, the tom scratched his daughter's side, urging her to move.

"You must leave now, Bubble." Mink growled. "Go as far as you could possibly go." _And go die in a hole somewhere. I don't want anything to do with you!_

The kits of the group hung back on a log. There was Dusk, Snail, Nyx, Mystery, and Swift. From his perch, the black-and-white tom watched as Bubble's figure faded in the distance. Soon, he couldn't even see her shadow.

* * *

**A/N: 10th reviewer gets to name the rouge tom who meets Bubble at the river.**


End file.
